


Just let us love you please?!

by LadyPrussia



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, College AU, Endgame: Seokjin x Namjoon x Jackson, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humminbird Jackson, Hybrids, M/M, Panther Namjoon, Peacock Seokjin, Seokjin and Jackson just really want Namjoon, Switch Seokjin, Top Jackson, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Namjoon's life is way to hard with Seokjin and Jackson competing to win his heart without him even knowing... Problem arrives when Namjoon get's a boyfriend that isn't either of them... Extreme times requires extreme meassures...Those measures are fake dating so Namjoon understand he wants at least one of them!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ARMYPrincessSarah7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMYPrincessSarah7/gifts).



> Request:
> 
> I need obvious Namjoon in my life!!! Can you please write something where Peacock!Jin and Hummingbird!Jackson fight over lazy Panther!Joonie! Endgame NamJinSon?? Pretty Please?

Namjoon really just wanted to chill through university, he just wanted simple things like ace all his classes and graduate on top of his class, simple things. Being a panther hybrid he was lazy by nature, he liked sitting in the sun working on his laptop just soaking in the sunlight. Which was one of the reasons that his skin had a healthy tan. **  
**

First year went well, he never saw his roommate, mostly because he apparently dropped out and for some reason Namjoon got to have the room for himself the entire semester and the next. The start of his second year was when shit happened. First one of his good friends from back home Seokjin transferred to Namjoon university instead if his old one, Namjoon’s having a pretty big culinary program. Then again so did Seokjin’s previous one, but he decided it was better not to ask.

Seokjin was a tall guy, not as tall as Namjoon of course, but tall, broad shouldered and with a handsome face. A classic good looking guy that all the girls would fawn over. He was a peacock hybrid luckily he resembled a peacock more than he actually looked like one. While yes his eyes were deep and black resembling an empty pit you could get lost in easily, he luckily didn’t have the feathers from his arse.

Instead his hair was a mix of the most beautiful green, blue and purple mixed together in one of the world combination, and that was his peacock traits. Other than knowing you are better looking than everybody else, but Namjoon wasn’t sure if that was a peacock trait or a Seokjin trait. The most strange part was that yeah Seokjin knew he was good looking, but he was never unlikeable cocky, when he would joke about himself being attractive it weren’t in a bad way.

It was hard to explain, but overall Namjoon really liked Seokjin until they had grown apart since they had gone to different universities and only really saw each other when they got home from their studies. That was the reason when Seokjin turned up at his dorm door to say hello to him he wad a little surprised, that was also when he met his second headache.

Jackson Wang, studying in the same year as Namjoon on an athletic scholarship and Namjoon’s new roommate. The thing was there was nothing really wrong with Jackson, he was shorties around 174 cm, well built often smiling and he liked to rap like Namjoon. He was often loud and happy, but again not in a way that was annoying or anything like that. Namjoon also understood why Jackson was so hyper sometimes.

Jackson was a hummingbird hybrid. He like Seokjin didn’t have many physical traits of the hummingbird. His neck area was very sensitive and a soft red different from his normal skin tone. He had almost infinite amount of energy and he could eat anything and never get fat, and like Seokjin he had the deep bottomless black eyes of bird.

So on the surface it all sounded great right? Two good friends all really good people, the problem was that for some reason… they hated each other. The day that Seokjin came to see him in his dorm was the same day Jackson came to unpack his stuff. They took one look at each other and from Namjoon’s point of view it looked like they had some thought communication and then decided that they hated each other.

From both of the other hybrid’s point of view that wasn’t really what happened. What happened was that when Seokjin opened the door to Namjoon’s room, Namjoon who had been his crush since he was 9 what he saw was not Namjoon lying around lazing it in his pj, tail happily drawing small circles in the air while he typed away at a speed Seokjin could only dream to one day reach. What he instead found was a fully dressed Namjoon… Which was a shame since soft Namjoon in pj’s with Ryans on them was the kind of Namjoon, he was standing making room on one of shelves while some stupid guy with bleached blond hair and a way to big smile was staring at HIS Namjoon’s ass.

Jackson saw Seokjin as some stuck up brat who was lusting after the one person who didn’t want him like that, the one person that Jackson liked! They were both very much aware that the other person had feelings for the panther hybrid, and without even saying anything they both knew it… The game was on.

The one problem was that they hadn’t thought about was that Namjoon was as fucking oblivious as a rock. Seokjin should have seen this coming the girl who lived between him and Namjoon had tried to make Namjoon date her for even longer than Seokjin had tried to. Nothing she did worked out, she gave him chocolate on valentines every time for 10 years and he noticed nothing. When they were 16 she asked him to the dance, he thought it was as friends.

It had ended with her crying on his doorstep asking if she wasn’t pretty enough! Namjoon’s answer had just awkwardly been “I’m sorry… I’m gay.”

And that had been the moment Seokjin had known that his innocent crush had hope and he needed to marry that man… boy…

It had started as small things, Seokjin arriving at their dorm early to escort Namjoon to his classes, Namjoon of course just thought that Seokjin was being a good friend. Jackson weren’t too happy with it, but he acted like he didn’t care, or at least he tried, but the nasty glare he sent Seokjin was enough to even clue in Namjoon. Even if Namjoon at 7 am in the morning was really just a tired little kitten, rubbing his eyes and accidentally walking into stuff.

As winter hit both of the hybrids had taken to much more bold strategies. Seokjin at this point was sure that Jackson had actually kidnapped all of Namjoon’s hoodies forcing the younger to wear his. Which was stupid! Because now neither of them could see Namjoon with his cute sweater paws, because of Jackson fucking tiny hummingbird.

Seokjin had taken to always wrap his scarf around Namjoon when they were out. Because apparently Namjoon’s weird fashion sense did not come with a scarf. See by everybody else's standards that would be enough for them to realize that the two males were fighting for his attention. Namjoon just thought they were being nice and friendly.

Seokjin had started kissing Namjoon’s cheek to say hello and goodbye. Something Namjoon just giggled at which drove Jackson insane so for payback he started holding Namjoon’s hand and cuddling up with the taller panther late at night to watch a movie.

Both of them had different privileges when it came to Namjoon. Seokjin was the childhood friend that Namjoon knew and had known for years. Jackson was his roommate that he spent many many hours with. Luckily none of them had the same major as Namjoon, which was probably good for Namjoon’s sanity, he tried so hard to get them to like each other.

When Jackson and Namjoon ordered takeout for the 3rd time that month he would jokingly say that if they had Seokjin there it wouldn’t be an issue since he were such a good cook. When he was with Seokjin he would tell him about Jackson’s fencing tournament and how well he did! Tell him about how nice Jackson were to him last night and stuff like that, his goal wad to get the two to like each other.

What he instead managed was to get both of them to think that he liked the other person better, which was just… not the point he was trying to make. Especially since from Namjoon’s point of view they were both straight. Yeah both of the older males had just assumed Namjoon knew their sexual orientation.

Everything changed though when Jackson barged into Seokjin’s room and for the first time spoke directly to him without Namjoon between. “Okay we need to fix this!”

“I’m not giving up Namjoon for you, there is an equal chance that he falls in love with me.” Seokjin looked unimpressed from his position at his desk “Also… That door was locked did you just break into my room?”

“I borrowed Jungkook’s key, he is dating a friend of mine Yugyeom so it was easy and I’m actually likeable.” Jackson stuck his tongue out like a child, but then he got serious,“That is not what I meant, Namjoon has a boyfriend and it’s not me… and not you.”

“Excuse me what?” That caused Seokjin to actually put down the recipe he was working on. “Namjoon would have told me.”

“Yeah I thought so too, or that he would have told me. But I saw them at the lecture hall today kissing!” Jackson threw himself down on Seokjin’s bed, as he rolled around a little, mostly to annoy the older male he did notice just how good his bed smelt… huh weird.

Seokjin went back to reading with a relieved sigh, not even looking at the hummingbird currently rubbing himself against his bed, he was used to Jackson being a weirdo. God what did Namjoon even see in him? Yeah he understood that Jackson was actually good looking he had to give him that, he was well trained from the gym and his facial features were aesthetically pleasing, but he wasn’t like Seokjin’s prefered guys soft and sweet around the edges.

Jackson was kinda like… a nice jock… yeah that was good way to describe him. “I’m sure you just saw it from the wrong angle, it’s a classic mistake.”

“No! This is not some stupid romantic comedy where I saw it and then run away crying. I’m not stupid thank you very much, I know you think I am just because I do sport’s! But I have to keep my grades pretty high to maintain my scholarship asshole!” Jackson sounded actually annoyed.

Seokjin couldn’t stop himself from feeling a little bit guilty, he never planned on actually insulting Jackson. “That was not what I meant.” His tone was softer this time, while yes Jackson was his romantic rival Seokjin didn’t want to do emotional or physical harm to him.

“Whatever, I went up and asked him what happened and he introduced me to his fucking boyfriend Jaebum. He is one of Yugyeom and Mark’s friends. Decently tall and a shiba hybrid, dark hair, pretty eyes and a little fluffy tail” Jackson pouted

“Do you want to date Namjoon or Namjoon’s boyfriend I’m no longer sure?” Seokjin couldn’t stop himself from teasing Jackson, not really wanting to accept how bad reality is, “and how serious can it be, it’s a dog and a cat hybrid?”

“You are aware that we are bird hybrids right?” Jackson just mumbled. “Technically that’s a word fit, my point is… this is real, this is happening and we have to stop it.”

“Shouldn’t we be happy that he is happy with somebody else?”

“Have you ever heard of this guy from Namjoon before? Because I haven’t.” Seokjin shook his head, which made Jackson continue. “That is my point! How much love can there really be between them if they were never together before this, he doesn’t love Namjoon like we do! If I have to lose him I can accept that it is to you, but I can’t accept it being some random guy!”

“That is almost touching Jackson, but do you have a plan in that hyperactive head of yours?” Seokjin couldn’t really believe that he was going along with this, but Jackson had a point he had never heard of this Jaebum fellow and suddenly he was dating Namjoon, that wasn’t right!

Jackson just shrugged his shoulders. “I kinda just assumed that we make it up as we go.”

Sadly Seokjin had no better idea so they ended up shaking hands on that, and vowed that they would be temporary friends until they managed to save Namjoon from his own bad choices.

It turned out to be harder than he thought, on one side Namjoon really didn’t change that much. Yes sometimes Jaebum would spend time with them, but Namjoon didn’t just stop hanging out with them or anything like that. He would still let Seokjin kiss his cheek and Jackson hold his hand and cuddle him, and to Jaebum’s credit he seemed fine with it.

The first time he saw Seokjin kiss Namjoon’s cheek the peacock hybrid had been ready for shiba hybrid to throw a tantrum, to show how he was immature and not good enough for Namjoon, but instead he had gotten a light laugh as Jaebum slung an arm around Namjoon’s waist making the panther lean into the touch comfortable as Jaebum teased. “Should I be worried?”

The problem was that his teasing tone was completely calm, and showed that it was just a joke that he had no worry that Namjoon was going to cheat on him or that Seokjin were a threat to the relationship. Seokjin didn't know if he should feel insulted that Jaebum didn’t see him as a threat, or annoyed about how Namjoon just giggled while he answered. “It’s just how Seokjin-hyung says goodbye and hello it’s normal, I think he watched to many french movies.”

“Something tells me that it might be your fault, pretentious french movies.” Mark who was sitting behind them made a gagging movement behind the pairs back. Mark was a special kind of person a close friend of Jackson’s and short like the hummingbird and a penguin hybrid. Which meant he had the classic deep black bird eyes, some black colouration down his forehead and covering his nose. Objectively speaking he was really cute, not Seokjin’s type but cute, and he seem to be just as much of anti of the relationship as both Jackson and Seokjin so that was nice.

3 weeks into what Seokjin would now like to call hell on earth, and no progress had been had. They had made Jaebum seem like a fool managed to make him seem unable to ever be on time something that the inner leader in Namjoon normally hated. They had made him spill soda over Namjoon’s favorite ryan plushie. Which Jackson regret the second he made Jaebum do it, because it made Namjoon cry not angry at Jaebum just really really sad. The weird part about that was that Jackson and Seokjin both seemed a lot more concerned about that than Jaebum, another sign that clearly he weren’t right for THEIR Namjoon.

It ended up with Mark being the the one that ended up having a bright idea as the three anti NamBum- which was the least likeable shipname they could come up with, sat on a roof of their dorm building one evening the couple had invited them along on their movie date in Jaebum’s dorm room which he shared with Mark. All three had said no thanks, neither feeling like watching the two men make out, okay they had never done that in front of anybody, and they kept it mostly pg around other people, but everybody was tired of other people touching their man.

Yes that included Mark, it had turned out that Mark was actually in love with Jaebum but had been to afraid to ever act on his feelings. As they sat there Mark suddenly said “You two should pretend to date.”

Jackson sounded like he were getting choked by the piece of granola bar his was trying to eat, as Seokjin asked confused. “What?”

“There is no better way to make somebody realize that they really love you until it is too late to have them. You guys are both so sure that Namjoon has some kind of feeling’s for both of you maybe it’s time to make him realize that he needs to do something, and what he is doing right now is wrong. What better way than two of his apparently dream guys as you both like to call it date each other instead of them.” Mark just shrugged his shoulder looking sad and regretful. “I should know how it feels, and trust me it works.”

Seokjin almost immediately answered. “Mark that is a really bad idea, nobody would ever believe that me and Jackson were dating! We don’t even like each other! Right Jackson? Jackson?”

Jackson looked a lot more hesitant though, looking at Seokjin with a weird look. “It could work,” his tone were hesitant but clearly open to the idea, “I’m desperate I’m gonna be honest with you. If I thought having sex with you in front of Namjoon would help… I would do it without a question, and do not say you wouldn’t because you were just as desperate as me.”

Seokjin tried to deny it, but Jackson just raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Don’t lie to me.”

“Okay, but shouldn’t we think over this a little bit more. Like how far are we going to take it?” Seokjin was a lot more reserved about it than Jackson was.

“As far as we need to.” Jackson said it in such a relaxed tone that Seokjin had a hard time accepting that they were talking about dating… THEM… Fake dating.

Seokjin just sighed, the problem was that he didn’t have a better idea. He didn’t know any other way to maybe get Namjoon to realize that they were right for him. That he needed to at least pick one of them instead of Jae fucking Bum. “Okay let’s do this.” God what was Seokjin getting himself into.

Mark smiled an actual smile for the first time in forever. “Now kiss.”

“WHAT?” Seokjin had not signed up for this, technically he had signed no papers at all.

“This is why, if you want to make Namjoon believe that you two are actually dating you need to be more relaxed about it… That involves kissing.” Why did Mark make so much sense? Seokjin prefered him when he were just pouting over lost love.

He didn’t get much time to think about before Jackson suddenly plopped down into his lap. “Sup hyung?” This was the first time Jackson had ever called him hyung, and it was said with a shit eating grin… Oh god Seokjin wanted to get out of this right now.

He never got to answer, because Jackson’s lips were on his the next second and the only thing he could think was ‘Oh my god, I’m kissing Jackson Wang’ and ‘Why is he so good at kissing?’ and last but not least in some part of his brain he didn’t want to accept ‘god his lips fit so well against mine’.


	2. Oh shit we fucked up didn't we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuh I'm late! But here is the update!

Telling Namjoon had been an awkward affair, Mark had suggested that they should be caught making out in Jackson and Namjoon’s shared room. That would make it so much more believable than them just telling him, it would also makeup for them maybe being a little awkward.

It lead to Mark being their scout to message them when Namjoon was getting close, but leading up to it they sat on Jackson’s bed they had at this point gotten over being awkward about talking to each other. Jackson against his will had to admit that Seokjin was a pretty cool dude, and he made good food something he had refused to admit until they had started planning their fake dating.

While yes they needed planning Seokjin was also getting closer to his exams and spend a lot of time in the kitchen perfecting his menu. Which had ended up with them planning with Jackson sitting on the counter taste tasting everything with Seokjin feeding him pieces of different of food. At first it had been awkward, they didn’t have much in common other than Namjoon, but Seokjin’s shitty dad jokes grew on him, and turned out both liked to spend time at the gym (because apparently those shoulders weren’t something he was born with, which did make Jackson feel a little better.)

It still didn’t mean that Seokjin didn’t out a fairly girly screech as Jackson grabbed the bottom of his shirt to pull it off. “What are you doing?!”

Don’t get him wrong, Seokjin had no issue showing off his body he put a lot of work into it, but he didn’t feel that great about getting undressed by his romantic enemy. Jackson just shrugged. “The point of making out is foreplay, foreplay involves taking of your clothes. We want this to be believable right?”

“Why does it have to be me though? Why can’t you do it.” Seokjin felt like a child going ‘show me yours first’ he had no idea why he felt so self conscious around Jackson.

Jackson just shrugged again and then pulled off his own shirt. “Now you, if we want to sell this we have to go all in.”

So yes… Jackson was… yes… yes he was. Seokjin forced himself to look away from Jackson’s built upper body as he slowly started unbuttoning his own shirt- another reason pulling it up over his head was a bad idea. He felt awkward which Jackson just laughed at. “Who knew Kim Seokjin had the ability to be shy?”

Seokjin did the least masculine thing he could do. He slapped Jackson on the arm, but fuck gender stereotypes and then he just asked. “How do you want to do this?”

“I think easiest would be you on your back with me between your legs.” Jackson threw it out like it was nothing. How was he so calm about this when Seokjin felt like he was having a mental breakdown over it.

“Shouldn’t I be on top? I’m much taller than you, and older.”

Jackson just laughed at him. “You really think you can top me babe?” It was a pet name Jackson had taken to calling him in private, mostly because it frustrated Seokjin and always made him yell out ‘we are not really dating!’ “If you want to be on top I can agree to you straddling me.”

Seokjin had no comeback for that, which was terrible! He had always topped in every single relationship, but now in this not even real relationship he was somehow the bottom! That wasn’t right! Not that Seokjin saw being bottom as something to look down on, but it was like being told that he was suddenly a lion hybrid, it just wasn’t right!

He pouted for a second, before noticing what he had done, refusing to be cute! But it was already to late as the text from Mark came. Suddenly Seokjin found himself pushed on his back (carefully and softly somehow?!) and Jackson nipping at the formerly pouting lower lip. Leaving Seokjin having to somehow understand what the fuck was going on while the strong weight of the younger humminbird was pressing down on his too tight pants. While he nipped his lower lip and lightly ran his hand over Seokjin’s side he rested his weight on the other.

He didn’t have time to react with more than a confused (and slightly turned on) little noise as the door opened and Namjoon came in with his face buried in his phone. “Jackson you have to see this! It’s sloths in a…” and then the panther hybrid’s jaw fell open when he saw what was going on the room.

Jackson tore himself away from Seokjin’s surprisingly biteable lower lip to look at Namjoon. He didn’t even need to pretend to be slightly turned on as he was sure that his pupils were completely blown out. “Ey Joonie”

Namjoon opened and then closed his mouth, just to open it again and then close it. He stood and just stared at them almost disbelieving in what he saw in front of his eyes until Jaebum half ran into his back confused why he was still standing there. “Baby? What’s wrong”

He then as well put his eyes on the two bird hybrids on the bed. “Oh damn I didn’t see that coming, I owe Mark some serious money.”

“I thought you two hated each other?” Namjoon’s voice were unsteady and confused like he didn’t really believe his eyes and what was in front of him.

Jackson licked his lips in a move Seokjin was almost convinced was practiced in front of the mirror. Nobody is naturally that sexy. “Sorry I thought you would be out all day.” He leaned down to lick a very very blushing Seokjin across the collarbone, how could Jackson do this without seeming the least bit awkward?

It happened to be that making hot guys hot and bothered was something that luckily came natural to Jackson. It wasn’t like making out with Seokjin was hard, the man was hot even if Jackson wasn’t in love with him like he waz Namjoon. It wasn’t like it was a big stretch, everybody enjoys a hot body under them right? “Jackson stop! They are watching!”

Jackson looked up at Namjoon with the best set of bedroom eyes he could muster, and as expected Namjoon was blushing, panther tail awkwardly draped to cover his eyes. Awww that was adorable and his voice was unsteady. “We can leave and… uhm… give you time.”

“Nah it’s fine, mood is gone.” Jackson had flopped himself down to lie next to Seokjin. “So how was your day?”

Namjoon still looked a little confused like he couldn’t really believe what was going on. Jaebum on the other hand seemed like he was enjoying this a little too much with a giant grin on his face. How did he not even see this is a threat. Namjoon was clearly not against the view of his two close friends topless, and Jaebum just acted like it was nothing! Jackson almost felt insulted by that.

Things were a little weird after that. At first Namjoon seemed a little confused about what to do with them dating. And a little insulted that they had both hidden it from him and then came the opposite of what they wanted to happen. Instead of wanting to spend more time with them as they had planned and Mark had promised them would happen Namjoon seemed to pull away from them. He tried to give them time for themselves always saying. “You guys are together now, you probably don’t want a third wheel hanging along!”

They had to almost wrestle Namjoon to their weekly movie night. He was blushing the whole time sandwiched between the two males with their hands intertwined on Namjoon’s stomach, it was so weird.

The weirdest part for Seokjin was the one part he didn’t see coming… he started actually enjoying spending time with Jackson. He started seeing Jackson as an actual person instead of just Jackson Wang his mortal enemy in love. He learned to enjoy Jackson’s weird sense of humour and never ending energy. To keep up the image of the good boyfriend he went to Jackson’s fencing matches with Namjoon which lead to two things. Getting to spend more time with Namjoon alone which were great and somehow actually cheering for Jackson without him forcing himself to.

For Jackson it was the same, he never thought he would actually enjoy the time that he spent with Seokjin. He always saw the other male as to stuck up, being a peacock hybrid he just automatically assumed that he was full of himself, but he learned another side of the older male. He learned of the hours he spent in front of a mirror to make sure that he stayed pretty. The hours in the gym to keep his body healthy, hours that Jackson started changing his own gym schedule around. He no longer had to depend on some random stranger to spot him, he had Seokjin to do it.

The best part of being Seokjin’s ‘boyfriend’ was the food without a question. Seokjin was amazing in it he always had healthy homemade snacks with him at the gym which he would share with Jackson. And after he learned that Jackson struggled with getting enough food down to support his hummingbird needs because he always forgot to eat, he would always give his leftovers to the hyperactive male which was nice. In the end Jackson and Seokjin actually become friends, and that was when Jackson noticed he had a problem… Seokjin was simply too hot.

The worst part was that it was complicated. He had started having feeling for Seokjin, but his current feelings for Namjoon weren’t going away they were just as strong as always. His feelings for Seokjin was starting to evolve from just thinking he was hot as fuck, and Jackson didn’t know how to deal with it.

How do you deal with the fact that you are falling for the guy you are fake dating, but you are still in love with the guy you are trying to make jealous in the first place. He half groaned annoyingly into Namjoon’s collarbone where he had been half napping. It was now in the end of spring as the warm weather took over Namjoon had taken to reading outside under the trees which meant that Jackson went with him.

At that moment he had been lying next to Namjoon playing with the long black tail while he half slept. His head was on Namjoon’s shoulder enjoying the familiar scent of Namjoon’s abrikos body wash which had more or less started to smell like home to Jackson. Namjoon looked down at Jackson cocking his head cutely to the side. “Is something wrong?” He asked in a concerned voice, because Namjoon was nothing if not a concerned friend.

Jackson let out another annoyed sigh. “It’s nothing.” His eyes were only half open and he thought for a second about going back to sleep, but the tail that Namjoon so rarely let him play with was so soft, and it was rare he got moment’s like that.

Namjoon of course just drew his own conclusion. “I’m sure that Seokjin-hyung is going to stop being busy soon so you can spend more time together. I know he is trying his be to be quick so he can spend more time with you.” He ran a soft hand through Jackson’s bleached hair in a calming movement, and the soft tail wrapped itself around Jackson’s wrist playfully.

So okay that had been annoying Jackson as well. Seokjin had been so busy that he had rarely seen the older male, and Jackson was really starting to miss him as well which was annoying! He had no right to miss Seokjin, and his stupidly handsome face, and bad dad jokes. “Who is supposed to feed me when he isn’t here?” Jackson pouted, and at that moment he wasn’t sure if he was playing along or just meant it.

Instead of teasing him for being a weirdo or telling him to actually learn to cook for himself, Namjoon just did a sigh of his own. “I understand.”

So that could mean two things, either Namjoon actually missed Seokjin which was progress or he missed Jaebum who had seemed to be hanging around Namjoon less than normal. But then again it was exam period which could be why. Jackson and Namjoon both had their exam early in the period. For Namjoon that involved a 7 hour math test that Namjoon looked like he had seen his own death after and for Jackson just his regular classes since his major was physical education. So for him everyday felt like an exam.

That was when he saw something across the court was that… Jaebum? And then he sat up with a start. “What the fuck! Namjoon your asshole of a boyfriend is cheating on you!”

Yup that was Jaebum making out with somebody across the court. The problem was that Namjoon didn’t even look phased he just smiled as he saw. “I didn’t think it would work, aw that's adorable.”

“Excuse me what?” Jackson just asked staring at Namjoon with big eyes as the younger hybrid went back to his book.

Namjoon looked at him and then he facepalmed himself. “Oh I forgot I never told you guys. I was never dating Jaebum. He just needed a fake boyfriend to make Mark realize that he loved him… Don’t question the logic. I know it’s really really stupid and makes no sense, but Jaebum really wanted to try it and I made most sense apparently. Something about being soft and I was the closest to him. Even though he is a bird like you and Seokjin. He is tiny like you and Bammie, and he is a visual like Seokjin. So personally it makes no sense to me, who would fake date somebody just to trick other people into loving them. Love is pure and real, and it doesn’t need to be faked, if it’s there… It’s there.”

Oh god… Oh god oh god oh god… Jackson fucked up, oh my god they fucked up. So Jackson just sat and stared at Namjoon while everything Namjoon said ran through his head. First of all, Jackson understood why Jaebum had picked Namjoon, it was because Mark and he were the same brand of softie. Somebody who should just be wrapped up in a blanket and cuddled until the end of time.  
  
Then there was the point that apparently Namjoon didn’t have a boyfriend… like ever. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Was the first thing Jackson could think of as a response.

Namjoon just looked at him like the answer was obvious. “Because you overshare and you are close friends with Mark. It felt weird only telling Seokjin and not you it, like I would be picking a side. Although you are now clearly on the same side.”

Jackson couldn’t stop himself from pouting. “I don’t!”

“Jackson this morning you spent 15 minutes telling me about that little swipe thing Seokjin does with his tongue when he is trying to check if your tonsils were still there.” Oh god Jackson had done that hadn’t he, to his defense Seokjin did have a very amazing kissing technique. So yes maybe they had been practicing without people there, but they needed to make sure that it looked real… Which was the excuse Namjoon went with.

And then something hit Jackson. “He never kissed you on the lips! The cheeks, the forehead never the lips!” Why had he not thought that was weird.

Namjoon again just looked at him like Jackson was the weirdo and not Namjoon who had been in a FAKE relationship. “Of course we didn’t kiss really, we just used angles and then kissed other places. I was willing to be in a pretend relationship, but real kissing was to far to go. I’m not crazy.”

Oh Jackson felt like Namjoon knew everything and he was not approving of Jackson’s method. Then again he should have seen this coming. Frankly both him and Seokjin should have seen this coming. Namjoon wasn’t the type to just date somebody out of nowhere he would have wanted dates and time together first. Seokjin and he had been so blinded by somebody else trying to take what they loved, that they hadn’t thought logically about it and they had easily gone with Mark’s stupid idea. Jaebum and he clearly deserved each other, because they both had the most stupid ideas.

“Don’t you think it’s kinda romantic how far Jaebum was ready to go for somebody he loved? Wouldn’t you feel special if a guy was willing to go so far just to prove to you that he loved you?” Oh god him and Seokjin had fucked up hadn’t they.

Namjoon cocked his head to the side in a thinking position. “No I don’t think so, I would be worried that he felt the need to lie to me. I would think that somebody who claimed to love me would be honest with me, isn’t that love more than lying?” Namjoon asked it like he really meant it as a question, and that just made Jackson feel worse.

“Isn’t it just a grand gesture, nothing more than saying that you have nothing planned and then having a surprise party?”

“Nobody get’s hurt there though. What if your fake partner ends up having feelings for you? What if the person you are chasing just gives up because they aren’t a home wrecker. In most cases it wouldn’t work out, this isn’t some story on the internet Jackson this is real life, and in real life your actions have consequences and sometimes that means you hurt people.” Namjoon had now closed his book and had that facial expression he always had right after he got back from an extra credits philosophy lecture.

Jackson knew that he had to be stopped or they would be discussing this for the next 3 hours until Jackson was so confused that he had no idea what they were even talking about anymore. “You are being a hypocrite, you helped Jaebum with the same thing.”

“I guess you are right on that, but the reason I helped Jaebum made up for the negatives. First of all he promised to help me make flash cards and he has already passed the class. Secondly Mark is the kind of guy who thinks stuff like this is romantic, which yes is weird. And let’s be honest, we all knew that they loved each other and Jaebum isn’t my type so there were little chance of anybody getting hurt.”

Jackson just felt more and more shit with every word Namjoon was saying, so he decided to let the topic go as he laid his head back down on Namjoon’s shoulder to pretend to take another nap.

He had a choice now. He either called it all off and confessed his feelings or he kept this going. The thing was, he wasn’t ready to give up this thing with Seokjin yet, but he wasn’t ready to give up Namjoon either. Fuck why did life have to be so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was meant to be the end! BUT I weren't ready to end it, I want smut in the end!
> 
> If you want to check out what I am doing, and chat with me:
> 
> [My Personal Tumblr!](http://prussiankpop.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr!](http://rofics.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE WHO IS BACK! I AM! And by back I mean shit this is getting another chapter dedicated to only smut...

Jackson didn’t tell Seokjin, he somehow convinced Namjoon not to either, something about a bet Jackson wasn’t sure… He was terrible liar.

The thing was that Jackson really wasn’t ready to give up this thing with Seokjin yet, and he had done some googling to figure out if he was just fucked up or if loving two people at once was possible. Which had lead him to finding out that yes, it could happen. It is possible to love and care for two people at once in a romantic sense.

When he thought of it he always just thought of crazy religious people who kept 200 wives, but his googling had taught him it was more than that, and he had looked deeply into himself to try and decide what kind of person he was. Turned out he was the kind of person that really would like to date both of the extremely good looking men, and very much would like for them to date each other as well. Why did he always decide on things that would never happen.

So Jackson had to admit, he might have been taken things too far. He somehow managed to convince Seokjin that they needed to take things farther, that they needed to convince Namjoon what he was really missing.

“Jackson I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Seokjin bit his lips in a move that should not be as sexy as it were as he laid on his back on Jackson’s bed stripped down to his underwear.

Jackson really just wanted to sit and stare for a while at the beautiful being under him, but he also knew it wasn’t an option. He needed to be his ‘charming’ self. “Think about it in a positive light. Namjoon really gets to see what he is missing! It’s not like any of us is cheating on somebody and you get a blowjob. Win, Win Win?”

Seokjin didn’t feel convinced, this seemed to be too far for a plan like this, but Jackson had multiple points. Their plan was kind of working at least Namjoon didn’t have a boyfriend anymore and Seokjin did kinda wanna feel if Jackson was just talking up big game about his oral technique… that and he just wanted Jackson to suck him off. Don’t judge him, he was a grown ass man who hadn’t gotten laid in forever because he had fallen in love with his childhood friend and now this dumb ass humming bird.

He was hesitant, and felt awkward with Jackson still fully dressed. “Can you atleast take of your shirt?”

“If you wanted to see me without a shirt on you should just have said so baby.” Jackson winked in a way that really shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was, while he pulled off his shirt.

Jackson aimed for sexy while stripping off his shirt, sadly his arms got stuck in the tight t-shirt  which ended up with him looking like a child that needs its parents help to just put on a shirt.

The younger couldn’t see it, but Seokjin was smiling a fond smile as he helped Jackson pull off the shirt the rest of the way. “Be happy that pretend me doesn’t seem to have standards, or else a grown man who can’t pull of his own shirt might be a little low for me.”

Jackson blushed. So much for trying to be smooth, he threw the shirt at the ground pushing Seokjin back into the pillows with a none too gentle hand. He had found out that Seokjin, the fucking princess, didn’t like when people were gentle with him. He prefered to either be roughed up a little around the edges or doing it to other.

Under one very intense makeout session while Namjoon had been studying, had taught him that after he was pushed into the pillows and Seokjin had left an intense bite mark on his collarbone, that Jackson had proudly worn for days. After that it had become a game who could mark each other up the most and show it off especially with Namjoon around them.

It had been kinda cute to see how Namjoon would blush when Jackson would push down on one of them and tell him the story about how it got there. While he knew that Namjoon wasn’t a virgin, he did blush adorably like one all the time.

He pulled down Seokjin’s sweats until they were all the way off leaving the older in just his boxers briefs. Jackson gave himself a few seconds to just take in the sigh of the half naked slightly embarrased male under him. Before he leaned down to lick at his right nipple, forcing a low moan from his lips. “Fuck Jackson! This was not part of the plan.”

Jackson just sent him his best chesire grin. “I can’t suck you off unless you are hard now can I? So now lie there like a good little boy and let me do my job.”

If it wasn’t because they had a goal to reach here and he had promised to play along he would have turned this all around to show the younger who was really a good boy. That was the problem between Jackson and him they were both so dominant and they had a hard time finding a medium between them. It was one of the reasons that even Seokjin wasn’t so stupidly in love with Namjoon as well he probably try to date the hummingbird.

Yeah it was really hot when Jackson and him were almost fighting for dominance, but they needed somebody to even them out… They needed Namjoon to mellow them out, this was the problem he had accepted at this point his feelings for Namjoon were not about to go away, and neither were his feelings for Jackson, but he had no idea if Jackson had any kind of feelings like that for him.

The thing was that he couldn’t focus as Jackson placed kisses and love bites down his chest, and for once Seokjin just let himself lie back down and relax into what Jackson was doing to him. If this was going to be the only experience he had with Jackson he was damn well going to enjoy it, he kept his eyes open not wanting to miss a single thing Jackson did to him.

One thing was sure Jackson was a fucking tease, like insanely so, he would nip and lick at Seokjin’s hipbone, then place a light kiss over his bulge where he was without a doubt hard now, before going down to mark up his inner thighs. Seokjin couldn’t stop himself from growling out. “Just get to the point, you fucking tease.”

“Nothing is better than finally getting to come after having been on the edge for long time, let me make this good for you.” Jackson mumbled into the smooth skin of the older hybrids inner thigh. He now had both of Seokjin’s long legs over his shoulders intending to fucking blow Seokjin’s mind.

He lived for the low groans the peacock would let out every time he moved closer to where he really wanted, and then his frustrated whine as he pulled away again. “Jackson!”

Fuck if his name didn’t sound amazing coming from Seokjin’s lips, at this point Jackson wasn’t even focused on finding the best position to be in when Namjoon came. He was focused on driving Seokjin as insane as possible as he finally pulled the fabric all the way of his legs.

Seokjin was hard and the tip peeking out under his foreskin where a little drop of precum was showing on the tip. A full body shiver went through Seokjin as his heated flesh made contact with the cold air.

So there was no other way to put it. Seokjin had a really really pretty dick, then again of course he does. How did he think that any part of Seokjin wouldn’t be pretty? When Jackson finally decided that his teasing was enough as he closed his hands around Seokjin to stroke him and light movements before bowing down and kissing the tip.

As if Jackson had magical Namjoon senses the second he finally took Seokjin in his mouth and gave a hard suck to the head, causing the stunning peacock to sling his head back in a loud moan the door opened and Namjoon entered.

Seokjin froze mid moan, he knew this was the plan but he had been so gone in his pleasure his mind focused solely on Jackson that he he didn’t even need to fake to the embarrassment he felt. He expected Jackson to stop, to come up with one of his stupid comments, instead he just kept going hollowed out his cheeks forcing another moan out of Seokjin as their eyes met across the room.

Namjoon looked equal parts terrified and equal parts just done with it all. “Come on… I live here too Jackson. You can’t keep kicking me out of my room.” That was when Jackson dragged himself off Seokjin’s cock licking his lips like he just had the most delicious lollipop.

“We never told you to leave.” It still surprised everybody including himself how sexual he managed to make stuff without even trying. His bedrooms eyes were heavy as they settled on the panther who was now shyly playing with his tail trying not to look at the pair on the bed. Was it possible to be attracted to shyness? To cute shy panther boys… guys… men? “We aren’t shy, you can stay. Right babe?”

Seokjin just nodded still not able to really muster up a word, he laid bare for both of his crushes to look at him and Jackson was still casually stroking him not giving him a moment to collect his thought.

“I can't just stay here! You guys are having sex! I’m not some creep!” Namjoon was now blushing on full force clearly trying not to look at them.

Jackson just laughed a little leaning down to kiss the v of Seokjin’s hips. “Technically we aren’t having sex, I’m just helping Jinnie, he has been so stressed lately. Wouldn’t you do anything to help your hyung?”

That seemed to be it for Namjoon as he made his escape from the room clearly too embarrassed to answer.

“Jackson!” Seokjin managed to lean up a bit on his elbows to hit the hummingbird on the head. “You scared him! That was not part of the plan!”

Jackson sneaked his hand down to massage Seokjin’s balls forcing another moan from the man. “What I did was making him thinking about sucking you off. I planted the idea in his head of doing it every time you say you are stressed. Now the rest of the job is yours, and it’s time for me to finish my job.”

Seokjin hadn’t expected it, he had expected to have to get himself of awkwardly in the bathroom instead Jackson leaned down to kitten lick over the tip taking in the drops of precum escaping from it. “Forgot everything I ever said about fruit, you win everybody should eat it more if it means they taste this good.”

Seokjin had never really seen himself as a very shy or easily embarrassed person. Normally it was everybody around him that got embarrassed over his dad jokes but Jackson brought it out in him when he covered his face with an arm. “Just… shut up.”

For once Jackson decide to actually take pity on Seokjin as he went back to his task in front of him. The younger bird hybrid normally always prided himself on his oral skill it was something that he had spent a good while perfecting before starting university something that his then boyfriend Eric had seemed to enjoy.

The same turned out about Seokjin who was biting into his own hand trying to keep the noises in while the other was buried in Jackson’s bleached hair. The younger seemed to enjoy the effect he had on Seokjin while one hand was used to force his hips down stopping him from choking Jackson, the other he used to lightly massage and tease the oldest balls.

The deep groan and moans the managed to escape Seokjin’s mouth and the way Jackson could feel his balls tightening was a sure sign that the peacock was getting closer and closer. Jackson could feel Seokjin trying to pull him off his cock with almost desperate hand in his hair as he moaned out. “Fuck Jackson, I’m gonna. Fuck!” That didn’t make Jackson pull off, just made him put more effort in forcing the older over the edge.

As Jackson’s throat tightened around the length and a none too gentle squeeze was delivered to his balls Seokjin came down Jackson’s throat with a low moan. As Jackson sat up clearly showing off how he swallowed it all Seokjin just whined. “You are too fucking much.” All he got in return was a grin.

With the memory in his head everything became a little easier for Jackson at the start, until it suddenly wasn’t. He felt trapped in his own lies and feelings, he knew where he wanted it to go, but he wasn’t sure how to get there.

That was really what landed him in the position he was currently in, blackout drunk talking to one of Namjoon’s Ryan plushies because it was the closest thing he could get to talking to the real Namjoon or Seokjin. “At least you understand.” Jackson mumbled as he rolled around in his bed spilling a little of the soju he was drinking.

The problem was that he didn’t notice was in that moment Namjoon and Seokjin opened the door. Both hybrids were supposed to go home for the weekend together, but the bad thunder storm had forced them to turn around. Seokjin no longer feeling it was safe the drive the way, and Namjoon who still couldn’t drive didn’t put up much a fight to disagree.

“Jackson?” Namjoon asked hesitant, he had never really seen Jackson drunk before since the older always tried to hold his drink around Namjoon.

“Shhh! We are having a conversation you are being very rude!”

Seokjin looked a little worried at his fake boyfriend. “Who are you talking to?”

“Ryan of course silly goose!” He pointed towards the plushie standing on his pillow inanimate as always because you know… plushie.

Namjoon hesitated before moving into their shared room a little father. “What are you talking about?” He decided that it was better to play along with the drunk hybrid.

Jackson just laughed. “Everything! Because I can’t tell anybody else!” His laugh was almost hysterical at this point. “I am lying to everybody, and if lies could drown you I am drowning at the moment!”

Seokjin and Namjoon both looked confused, even if the oldest looked worried as well something told him that their lie were about to be up. But he couldn’t get himself to stop Jackson maybe it was time for their lies to stop. Namjoon placed a soft hand on Jackson’s shoulder. “I think you need to sleep.”

Somehow Jackson’s brain didn’t really register that it was actually Namjoon looking at him. “No you don’t understand!” He managed to spill more soju down the front of his tank top. “I love them both! Stupid pretty faces! But we are so deep into lies that it is just stupid at this point! Like Namjoon thinks Seokjin and me are dating, but I know that Joonie and stupid face Jaebum were just faking it to get Mark. But I haven’t told Seokjin since then he is going to fake break up with me and I don’t want to give that up.”

Jackson actually looked like he was about to cry with his face still turned towards the plushie as if he was talking to it, god he was way to drunk. Seokjin sighed, this was all a lot to take in, and he knew that him and Namjoon has a lot of things they need to talk about. But taking care of Jackson came first which was something they agreed on with just a nod between them.

When Jackson woke up the first thing he noticed was how his brain was trying to destroy the inside of his skull. The next thing he noticed was how he was cuddled into a bigger figure and what felt like a soft fur clad thing petting his naked thigh.

He tried to blink, clearing his vision and that was when he felt an arm around his waist and then he noticed what was happening he knew this body. “Joonie?” His voice was muddled with sleep and whiney from the hangover.

Namjoon who had been reading a book behind Jackson’s back looked down at the older cuddled up to his chest. “You are awake! That’s nice, I was worried that you were dying. You have been out for 12 hours. Seokjin is out for food he should be back soon.”

“What happened?” He knew he had started drinking after Seokjin and Namjoon had left, but after that it was just one big black hole in his memory. “Didn’t you guys go home?”

“Oh your high brain functions weren’t permanently damaged. I was worried you seemed… Not okay you threw up on yourself twice and then wouldn’t let us put more than underwear back on you because ‘you were way too hot to cover up, you would just burn the cloths off’ and then you saw a spider screamed and hid in my bed refusing to get out.” Namjoon giggled a little, some of his soft product free hair flipped in front of his eyes and Jackson had to actually grab his own hand to stop him from lightly brushing it away. “It was kinda cute.”

That would explain while Jackson was half naked, oh god he wanted to kill himself. “That is all that happened?”

“Yeah more or less,” Namjoon shrugged, “oh and you confessed everything to us as well, you should think about becoming an actor.”

Yeah Jackson would have to go and die, there was no other option. “I’m so sorry… I… I…”

“What about you let me talk for a while, plus I’m sure your head is hurting.” Jackson just nodded his head did hurt. “I have to admit it was a surprise, Seokjin and you were very good at faking it. Even though, is it really faking it if both of you want to  fuck the other?” Jackson wanted to tell Namjoon that he couldn’t say stuff like that! Namjoon was supposed to be his sweet innocent little panther! Then again he had seen Namjoon’s porn, nothing innocent about that. “Why didn’t you just talk to us, ask either or both of us out? You know I hate lying.”

Jackson knew that, but he felt like it was a shot in the dark that Namjoon might actually like him as well. “Why didn’t you tell me instead?”

That made Namjoon blush and he looked away. “Well you had a boyfriend, and it is very common for birds only to date birds, if you haven’t noticed I’m a cat.” He looked embarrassed about it and Jackson knew enough about Namjoon to know what he was really saying which was ‘I didn’t think I was good enough for you’.

Jackson grabbed for the tail still stroking his upper thigh in a calming movement to lightly pet it “Who gives a fuck what is normal.” He sighed “Does Seokjin know?”

Namjoon nodded. “Yeah he was with me when you decided to confess to a plushie,”

“What did he think?” Jackson was ready for the worst case.

The younger just shrugged. “He likes you and me, and I like you and him, it is that simple.”

That was how to blow somebodies mind 101. “Are you actually kidding me? This… but… I… What?”

Namjoon giggled and just looked at him with a smile. “See this is what happens when you are truthful, we work stuff out.”

“So are we… all dating?” This was too much for Jackson’s still alcohol soaked brain.

The younger just shrugged the best he could laying down. “Of course not, we still need to talk stuff over. We need to do it when one of us isn’t either sleeping or blackout drunk. Jinnie and I know what we want, now we need to know what you want.”

“I want you… both of you! And it is so confusing, and my mind is like a big scramble and I don’t know what to do!”

“Just love us. It doesn't have to be more complicated than that, we just want to be happy and for you to feel happy as well.” Namjoon said it all like it was so simple, and Jackson felt like his whole world was spinning and not just from the hangover.

“Can I… Can I kiss you?”

He never got an answer, instead Namjoon leaned forward to kiss Jackson lightly on the lips. It was everything he had dreamed of it being. Namjoon’s lips were soft and like pillows under his own, he couldn’t stop himself from licking across the lips testing his luck trying to get a taste of the panther.

Namjoon just broke the kiss laughing. “You have terrible morning breath, and Seokjin was right, give you a hand and you take an arm!”

For the first time in a long while Jackson felt like everything was actually going to be okay, maybe…

It was okay, everything went fine in a way that was disturbingly fine actually. Seokjin had more or less moved into their dorm at this point and they had remodeled to push the beds together so they could all three cuddle together.

Jackson and Seokjin’s relationship still had spikes without a doubt, but Jackson had found himself to actually like it and the when they took it to far Namjoon was there to be the middle ground between them. Of course they all had issues between them, Namjoon sometimes felt he wasn’t good enough since he was so different than them in hybrid race. Jackson sometimes felt left behind when he didn’t understand an old joke between his boyfriends. And Seokjin just sometimes felt that he was too old for his boyfriends, that he sometimes had a habit of acting like a mother.

Luckily all their issues could be solved with cuddles and talking about them, which lead to something Jackson having a realization. He was somehow the least experienced and kinky person in this relationship, having dated and slept with the big count of one person, that being his boyfriend of 3 years Eric.

Namjoon was what surprised him the most, like yes he had seen what kind of shit the younger was into in porn. But it wasn’t often that what you saw as porn turned into what you actually were into. Also how the hell did Namjoon manage to fuck around without either him or Seokjin noticing, every time they would bring it up he would just plus and mumble. “I was experimenting it is healthy.”

They had all fucked around the last two weeks in pairs, both Jackson’s first time with Namjoon and Seokjin respectively were mind blowing. His endless battle for control with Seokjin was hot as fuck, ended with Jackson himself being on the bottom while Seokjin fucked himself on him. His moment with Namjoon was a lot more soft as expected, well as soft as it could be when Jackson had walked in on Namjoon ass in the air fucking himself with his tail, okay it weren't that soft.

Tonight was the first time they would have the time for all of them to be together for the first time, and Jackson felt like he were living the entire day with a hardon. Both of his boyfriends had seemed to decide that teasing the fuck out of him was a really good and fun idea!

Seokjin would let his hand run up Jackson’s inner thigh in the morning close to his crotch and lightly pet the coloured area of his neck with soft hands. Innocent right, yeah totally until Seokjin pressed what seemed to be remote into his hand, pointed towards Namjoon who had just gotten out of the bathroom blushing as Seokjin whispered into Jackson’s ear. “Let’s have some fun before tonight.”

Oh… OH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing stories are hard okay >.<
> 
> If you want to see which order I am doing request in, or just see what I'm doing!
> 
> [My Personal Tumblr!](http://prussiankpop.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr!](http://rofics.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also! here is the list of request I am doing in order, this will updated! If yours is not there please message me and I will add it, I think I might have missed some
> 
> [Request list!!](http://rofics.tumblr.com/post/158711929867/requests)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is very short, but I am working all of today so it was either this or no chapter at all! Hope you guys still like it!

It took Jackson a little while to actually understand what was going. He was busy just staring at Namjoon who was blushing in a cute colour that really fit his tanned skin. Suddenly Jackson understood why it had taken them so long in the bathroom. Namjoon’s cat ears had a little bow clasped on both of them, and his long tail that was swinging softly behind him was also wearing a cute little bow.

Namjoon himself was dressed in a tight black turtleneck, which was a little weird since the weather was still so nice outside, and a pair of equally tight distressed jeans that showed a little bit of his pale skin under it.

Seeing the youngest of his boyfriends move a little unsteady from side to side like he had something… oh.. Oh Jackson at that moment knew what the remote in his hand was. Seokjin you dirty dirty boy!

He had to be honest he hadn’t expected this. He had expected them all to be slightly awkward about the fact that they were going to have a threeway, but Seokjin seemed to have found a way to work against it. The peacock hybrid who should really have been a vixen leaned down and whispered into Jackson’s ear. “He has all our classes today with at least one of us, he is with you first. When he swaps over to share with me you are going to give him the remote and he will give it to me like the good boy he is.”

Jackson didn’t even look at Seokjin he just nodded looking a little hungry at Namjoon. Suddenly he realized this wasn’t only to tease Namjoon himself this would get all of them fired up. This had all started because they both had fallen for the too smart for his own good destructive hurricane that was Kim Namjoon. Both of them loved seeing him like this. Soft wanting, oh god how was he going to survive this day?

On the way to their first class Namjoon hesitantly intertwined their fingers giving Jackson’s smaller hand a squeeze. Sometimes he did feel a little awkward being so much shorter than both of his boyfriends, but he had also learned that he didn’t really care. It didn’t matter who was taller or shorter, they were all fucking hot and Namjoon towering over most people didn’t change the fact that he was their soft good little boy.

“Are you okay?” Jackson mumbled as they sat down, while he hadn't used the remote yet he wouldn’t do it at all.

Namjoon looked a little awkward, but he still smiled at Jackson. “I am fine… It’s just… I never done something like this before.”

“You are okay with it? Not just playing along?”

Namjoon looked away shyly. “I kinda like it… I like that you guys have the control.”

“What if you come?” Jackson knew that he should just be enjoying this but it was in his nature to worry, and wanting to make sure that everything was alright.

He didn’t expect Namjoon to blush even more. “I can’t”

“Why can’t… oooh”

“Yeah.” He looked down in his lap shyly. “Jinnie was worried that I couldn’t keep it since… Since sometimes I can be a bad boy.”

So yeah… Namjoon needed to stop talking like that, since Jackson was trying very hard not to have a hardon during the class and the younger hybrid was making it very hard. He petted Namjoon’s full thigh under the thin material of his skinny jeans. “Nah you are our good boy. Seokjin doesn't give you enough credit I think you could keep it in if we asked you to like the good boy you are.”

The very low whine Namjoon released as he covered his face with his hands said everything Jackson needed to know. “You can’t talk like that in public!”

“You are the one with a vibrator in your ass and a cock ring on in public. I don’t think you should play innocent.” He teased not able to stop himself. Namjoon was just too adorable for him not to.

Namjoon pouted at him before going back to taking notes for the class since Namjoon was actually a good student and Jackson was a… student. They made it through almost an hour before Jackson decided that it was time to do something about this game that he had come to take part on.

When he adjusted the remote to the first setting the reaction for Namjoon was almost instant as he bit down on his full lower lip doing his best to keep all the noises in. He looked accusingly at Jackson as if to say ‘Couldn’t you of at least warned me?’ Jackson just shrugged sending him his best boyish grin.

Even if Namjoon did adjust himself more, he did manage to go back to his writing. It was clear to Jackson that he was still feeling the pleasure from the vibrator if his tight grip on the pen was anything to go by.

Namjoon did start having weird breaks in his note taking. His normal laser focus seemed to be off, but he still managed to deal with it. Jackson was actually surprised and a little impressed. Had it been him he wouldn’t have been able to do anything he would more or less just have given up halfway through the lecture and dragged Namjoon back to their room. But Namjoon was a good student and he was going to fight his way through the day.

Jackson himself had more or less given up on doing any work resting his head on his hand looking at his boyfriend with a soft smile. The soft glow to Namjoon’s face and the struggle with focusing was really fucking hot!

For the rest of the class Jackson didn’t do anything else. He had the remote set to one and was softly petting Namjoon thigh. He had another class with both Seokjin and Namjoon later and he wanted Namjoon to be able to last until then.

When Namjoon bowed down to kiss him goodbye before leaving to meet Seokjin, Jackson pumped the setting up to two while pressing the remote into his hand. “Now be a good boy and give it to Seokjin right baby?”

The little moan that Namjoon released was low enough that only Jackson could hear it, but it was worth it as he bit lightly at Namjoon’s lower lip earning himself a nod and a low. “Yes I promise.”

With a light smack on the youngest ass he sent him along to his next class that he shared with Seokjin. Sadly Jackson’s next class was physical which meant that he didn’t have the time to answer all the wonderful texts that Seokjin was sending his way. One message tightened Jackson’s running shorts more than the rest.

It was a sneaked picture of Namjoon with his head lying on his laptop, his face were turned towards Seokjin with his eyes closed and mouth half open like Seokjin had caught him mid moan. The attached text red ‘4 seems to be enjoyable, doesn’t our baby look so pretty like this.’

Oh god yes he did. Namjoon looked so good the clip on his his hat ear was half slid off as if he had run his hand through it too much. Jackson sent a flurry of texts back to the older hybrid complementing both his work and how pretty Namjoon looked. All he got back was a short text with a winking emoticon and a ‘See you next class.’

Jackson arrived first to their shared class. He hadn’t felt the need to hang around to long in the locker room with a hardon. While most of his team had no problem with him being gay, that might cross some lines there. His hair was still dripping water when both of his boyfriend’s entered. Namjoon looked… sexed out, yes that was the best way to describe it.

When he the youngest sat down next to Jackson he instantly buried his head in the hard flat of Jackson’s shoulder, who reacted without thinking about it to pet Namjoon’s ear as he normally did while they cuddled because it felt good.

The second he did it Namjoon let out a half loud moan instantly making Jackson look at Seokjin with a confused smile as to ask what was going on. Seokjin luckily seemed to have done some googling… which Jackson should probably have done as well. “Cat hybrid’s parts get very sensitive when they are aroused. After our class he kept begging me to take off the cock ring, he wants to come so badly.”

That got a reaction from Namjoon who looked up at Jackson his pupils blown up completely taking over the normally brown colour that was in them. “Please take it off… Please I need to come so badly.”

He looked at for a second at Seokjin worried that they had taking it too far, luckily Seokjin seemed to understand as he mouth ‘colour’ pointing at Namjoon.

“Baby look at me for a second. Give me your color?” Jackson ran his thumb over Namjoon’s cheekbone, he hadn’t actually expected Namjoon to be affected this much. While the younger man was a submissive without a doubt, he was normally very much in control of himself and Jackson couldn’t deny that seeing him like this was turning him on.

“Green! Please I need to come, please!” His voice was still low mindful of the fact that they were in class.

God how could Namjoon beg so prettily. Seokjin had finally decided to sit down next to Namjoon hugging him from behind keeping his voice low as well while the rest of the class was setting up. “Why don’t you show Jackson what you have been hiding.”

Jackson’s fate of a constant hardon in the class was sealed with the next sentence Namjoon said. “Oppa I can’t do that! Other people will see.” Desperation was still in his voice, but there was also an undertone of shyness over it.

“Come on baby, I think Jackson really wants to see it.” So yeah it was also kinda hot to see Seokjin take control like this. While the older hybrid submitted after a lot of fighting to Jackson, it was really fucking hot seeing him control Namjoon like this, also… Oppa?! Since when did Namjoon call Seokjin oppa? He rarely even called him hyung any more.

Namjoon pulled a lot back from Jackson so the hummingbird could have a better look at him. He pulled down on his turtleneck exposing what he was wearing underneath it. A collar… A collar with both the letters S and J intertwined on them.

Had Namjoon been wearing that all day? Had he been wearing a physical mark of how he belonged to Jackson and Seokjin all day? Namjoon quickly covered it up again, still having enough of his own mind to not wanting to be caught by the rest of the students.

Jackson never got a chance to answer as the light in the room got dimmed as the lecture started. None of the three hybrids in the back took any notes at all. Namjoon just leaned on Jackson’s shoulder letting out small mewls. Jackson could see the clear outline of his cock in his tight pants even if the younger kept trying to pull down his shirt to cover it up. Jackson couldn't stop himself from playing with the back of Namjoon’s collar unable to forget that it was there. Just like he couldn’t look away from where Seokjin’s pretty hand was petting Namjoon’s inner thigh. Jackson was glad that Seokjin was still in control of the remote, he was pretty sure that he at this point should not be trusted with anything other than staring at Namjoon. Who knew he was so weak for public teasing.

The lecture felt never ending and Jackson at this point had no idea what class it even was. All he could focus on was the cute sounds coming out of Namjoon. Luckily Namjoon noticed when it was over, and he seemed done with waiting anymore if the strength he pulled the two older hybrids back to there room was to go by. He was in for a long night wasn’t he?

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and then we are finally done!


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson only just managed to get inside his and Namjoon’s shared room before he was nailed to the wall by the much taller hybrid, and getting the life kissed out of him. He never before had Namjoon this desperate before. **  
**

Namjoon managed to get a solid thigh in between Jackson’s, finally giving the hummingbird something to grind against. God he was so hard and he could feel that Namjoon was even harder if it was possible. As his let his hands glide down to grab Namjoon’s hips to get some kind of control back he felt Seokjin’s already there, oh yeah.

It was hard for Jackson to focus on the fact that there were two extremely good looking people about to have hot hopefully kinky sex. He couldn’t really think clearly and it didn’t help when Namjoon finally let his lips moan out loud. “Oppa please!” Jackson had no idea what Seokjin was up to, but if it made Namjoon fall apart so prettily he knew that he didn’t want him to stop.

Taking a few seconds to really focus he saw Seokjin sucking hickeys into Namjoon’s tan skin right under his jawline where no turtleneck could ever hide it. That was actually a great idea, he felt possessive feelings rise in his chest when he thought about the entire world being able to see that Namjoon was theirs.

Jackson had no idea he would find it so hot to share Namjoon with Seokjin, and Seokjin with Namjoon. Oh how the world had a way of turning things around, Namjoon was resting his head on the wall over Jackson’s shoulder while both of his boyfriends were using his jawline as a canvas for them to show of. It was first when Seokjin seemed to decide that his side was fine enough he pulled a little away and said in a low voice. “Undress for oppa and Jackson, show us that pretty body of yours.”

Namjoon blushed a little, but he finally pulled away from Jackson who he was still pinned against the door. As he slowly pulled off his turtleneck he looked a little shy under the two older hybrids heated stares. Jackson finally pulled himself from the door deciding that he could actually stand without needing it.

The door quickly was replaced by another solid object, even if this object was a warm Seokjin who wrapped him up in a back hug resting his head on Jackson’s shoulder. “Look at our pretty boy, he looks so good in our collar doesn’t he?” Jackson just nodded, which didn’t seem to be what Seokjin wanted. “Tell him how pretty he is.”

Jackson had always thought that when they finally came to this moment in their relationship, he would be the person in control, that he would be the one in control over both of the pretty men. Seokjin seemed to have been holding out on him, that or Jackson was just very overwhelmed by everything going on.

Seokjin was right though. Namjoon sitting on the bed purple hair  in a mess, little bows still clipped on his panther ears and that collar sitting proudly around his neck being the perfect compliment to his gorgeous tan skin. “You look so pretty Joonie, so pretty for us.”

The younger seemed to preen under the compliment and Jackson was almost sure that he would purr if it wasn’t because of the fact that he still very much had a vibrating plug against his prostate. “Please, I have been a good boy. I need to come!” Namjoon also seemed to have realized that Jackson without a doubt was the weakest point in this, and he kinda just wanted to tell Namjoon that he could come already.

Jackson never got to answer as Seokjin cupped him through his jeans, forcing a groan from the hummingbirds lips while easily speaking to Namjoon. “But you are being bad now, oppa thought he told you to undress?”

Namjoon was quick to then starting a fight with his skintight jeans looking none to elegant trying to fight his way out of the material. Then again Jackson was not even sure how he managed the get the painted on jeans on, or how his legs hadn’t died because of lack of circulation.

Jackson wasn’t even sure if it was Seokjin’s hand massaging his rock hard cock through his jeans or the sight of a naked Namjoon on the bed, never ending tan legs, dyed purple tail to match his hair trying to cover his crotch, and strong blush featured on his face.

“Don’t hide from us kitty.” Seokjin’s voice was soft and stern, and since when did Seokjin sound so dominant? Yes he had tried to dominate Jackson, but those fights had always ended with Seokjin on the bottom submitting to Jackson.

Blushing even more Namjoon slowly moved the tail covering his crotch, giving Jackson a good view of his pretty cock and the cock ring keeping him from coming. While it was stereotyped that bottoms always had these small tiny dicks, for Namjoon that wasn’t true at all. Like the rest of his body it was long, longer than both Jackson and Seokjin, didn’t stop it from being pretty though. The head of his cock had one drop of precum,  and it was angrily red, at this point it had to be hurting.

Namjoon’s voice was so desperate as he rutted his ass against the bedspread of their bed. “Oppa! Please!”

“On all fours, show Jackson you're greedy hole.” Namjoon didn’t even argue just quickly turned around, on all fours arching his back and lifting his tail to give Jackson a clear view of the vibrating plug currently sitting between his cheeks. Jackson had been giving out little moans every time Namjoon revealed more of himself and Seokjin slowly massaged his crotch. God his jeans were way way too tight at this point, he wasn’t even sure who was getting teased any more. Both of his boyfriends were just too much! Too much what? Jackson had no idea.

He just knew that he could die happily as Seokjin whispered into his ear. “I want you to go over and pull it out, see if he is open enough for you to fuck him.”

“What about you?”

“Why do you think he is on all fours?” That was enough for Jackson to do as he was told, because he really really wanted to bury himself in the heat of Namjoon’s body. But he also didn’t want to leave out Seokjin, this was suppose to be all three together. So knowing that Seokjin planned to join them was enough to make him feel much better.

Another whine from Namjoon made Jackson turn his attention back to the younger on the bed. He gave Seokjin one last kiss before finally reaching for Namjoon. Namjoon’s full body was shaking, but managed to calm down a little when Jackson rested his hand on the hybrids thigh.

Jackson could understand why he was doing it though. He couldn’t see his boyfriends and he had been teased all day and kept from coming, Jackson was actually impressed if it had been him he wouldn’t have been able to get through the day, having given up halfway through and just said fuck it. But Namjoon was such a good boy for them.

He ran his fingers over the plug still deep inside Namjoon, being able to feel how it was still vibrating. “I am going to take it out of you now baby, can you relax a little for me?”

The answer he got was another low whine, but he also managed to feel Namjoon relax under his hands which gave him to time he needed to slowly pull out the plug afraid of hurting him by pulling it out too fast, even if it probably wasn’t possible. He kissed Namjoon’s back “So good for us, our pretty kitty, you are our pretty kitty right?”

Jackson wanted to make sure that Namjoon was not too far gone in his own pleasure and he was still here with them, and able to actually consent, when he didn’t get an answer at first. But Seokjin was quick to step in from the spot where he was sitting in front of Namjoon still fully dressed petting the younger man's hair. “Words, Jackson can’t see you nodding, you don’t want him to worry right?”

Namjoon’s voice was a lot softer than it normally was, but it was still clear. “Yes.”

The hummingbird couldn’t keep himself from pushing it a little farther. “Yes what?”

The whine Namjoon left out this time was not as much a pleasurable one as it was an annoyed that Jackson was forcing him to say. “I am…” It was like he was struggling with saying it. “I am your pretty kitten.”

“That is right you are,” Seokjin praised still petting his hair, “and you have been so good for us.”

Namjoon’s voice was much weaker now. “Does that mean I can come?”

Seokjin pushed the hair away from Namjoon’s eyes so he could look into them. Namjoon was wearing the purple lenses that he was favouring currently. God he was so pretty. “How do you want to come?”

Namjoon’s eyes were a little unfocused, but he could clearly still think as he hesitantly asked. “I want Jackson to fuck me, and oppa to fuck my mouth.” He tried for his best puppy dogs eyes as he added. “Please?”

It wasn’t like any of them were going to deny Namjoon something when he asked so prettily. “Of course, but Jackson needs to see if you are loose enough for you to take him. We don’t want to hurt you.”

The younger didn’t seem to appreciate the thought though. “No! I am loose! I promise, please I’m so empty.”

Jackson who had undressed while the two other were talking, petted Namjoon and kissed his back again. “We know you are kitten, but we can’t hurt you even by accident.”

A little more begging from Namjoon about how he was loose enough didn’t change anything. Both of his older boyfriends were way to scared to ever accidentally hurt him. So Jackson got to work with slowly opening him up, all the while Namjoon was whining until Seokjin stuck two fingers into his mouth for him to suck on instead.

Both of the older boys made sure to praise him while he were slowly letting himself be opened up. Which was good thing they did because while Namjoon had a plug inside him all day it wasn’t nearly as wide as Jackson himself was.

When the job was finally done Jackson leaned over Namjoon’s leaning form to quickly kiss Seokjin. Wanting to make sure that they also had a connection between them, since they were no longer just two people who both loved Namjoon. They loved each other as well. Seokjin smiled into the kiss sending him a light smile when they broke the kiss before both going back to what they were doing.

Jackson spread lubrication over himself, and couldn’t stop himself from jerking his own neglected cock a few times letting out a low moan. He hadn’t even notice that Seokjin had somehow managed to undress himself as well and was currently running the head of his cock over Namjoon’s lip painting the full lips with precum. w

Which Jackson kinda wished he could see. God there were so many things they needed to try. Because Jackson so didn’t have a good enough view of what was going on in front of him. Also he really wanted to see Namjoon ride Seokjin, or just… actually he just wanted and needed to see Seokjin and Namjoon together.

He slowly pushed in just the head into Namjoon breaching the somehow still tight ring of muscles. Actually it was a good question, how the fuck was Namjoon still so tight? Not just from what Seokjin and he had done to him alone, but he had seen Namjoon’s collection of toys! And Namjoon’s own tail had been inside the tall boy! And that was thick.

Speaking of tail that was now wrapping itself around Jackson’s thigh as Namjoon let out the loudest moan he could around Seokjin’s cock that the older hybrid had finally now awarded him with for being so good.

Jackson’s first plan was to actually wait a while before bottoming out inside Namjoon. But the younger did not seem to have the same plan as him. The tail around Jackson’s thigh was pushing him closer at the same time as Namjoon was fucking himself back onto Jackson’s cock until his pelvic bone hit Namjoon’s ass.

Jackson groaned out, he himself had always been a vocal lover. Both because he couldn’t control it and because he liked showing his partners just how good they were making him feel. Seokjin was petting Namjoon’s panther ears with soft movements while looking down at him eagerly trying to take as much as he possible could.

What was really getting to both of the bird hybrids was the fucking slobbering sounds Namjoon was making. It was like Seokjin was best lollipop that he had ever had before, and he was trying to put it all the way down in his throat. Which he was very much succeeding in.

Jackson at that point had to started fucking Namjoon for good since he was worried those sloppy sounds were going to make come. He wanted to push Namjoon over the edge. So he started fucking him in the way that he knew the younger liked, slow but strong and hard thrusts. To really good for him to enjoy the pull out and push in. Jackson kinda lost himself in keeping a rhythm, focusing on making Namjoon come and not coming himself and it took Seokjin two tries of his name to get him to react.

“What?” Jackson panted out as focused back on Seokjin, who looked at him.

“The cock ring Jackson, you need to remove it.” Seokjin’s voice was a little breathy himself, hands now buried in Namjoon’s head while the younger was eagerly taking him all the way down his throat.

Both of the elders knew what Namjoon really wanted was for Seokjin to fuck his mouth, but all three of them also knew that Seokjin didn’t really trust himself to do that. Which was why they instead got Namjoon eagerly doing it himself.

Jackson wanted to almost smack himself as he remebered the cockring. How could he be so stupid, he quickly fiddled with it a bit until he managed to get it off. He petted Namjoon’s hipbone as an apology and Seokjin was busy raining the younger with praise. How pretty he was for them and how good he were for waiting until then, and that he could come at any time he wanted he had earned it.

That seemed to set Namjoon off, he had probably been on the edge of coming most of the day and Jackson knew he came when he could feel how stupidly tight he got around him. Which was more than enough to push Jackson over the edge as well as he had been just hanging on for a long time.

Jackson was almost sure that he was going to blackout it so strong. But he ended up half lying on top of Namjoon who as well had collapsed on the bed. Jackson had to focus a while on his breathing just having rolled to the side on the bed to lie next to Namjoon. Luckily Seokjin was actually an adult and Jackson soon after felt a wet warm cloth cleaning up his flaccid cock forcing him to whine out in protest.

The good thing was that it forced Jackson to open his eyes which left him with a few glorious moments of seeing Namjoon’s face covered in Seokjin’s cum before the older gently cleaned him up. Just like Jackson the younger whined out when Seokjin cleaned between his legs, and on his own tail that he somehow gotten cum on.

“Nope this is not going to work, bath both of you now. I will change the sheets since both of you are so messy.” Seokjin ordered.

Of course that didn’t work as both Namjoon and Jackson refused to let him go and they all three ended up soaking in a bath together with a half sleeping Namjoon cuddled in between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE DONE!!!! THIS IS THE END!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Got any request's? Send it my way, as you can see... I am up for doing most stuff... omg I wrote fucking humming bird Jackson


End file.
